MLP Containment Foundation
by Imperator Augustus
Summary: Documents describing the SCPs that could pose a threat to the stability of the world as a whole-Augustus. MLP parody of the SCP Foundation
1. SCP-001 The Vampyre

SCP-001

Stardancer

Classification: Euclid

Containment Procedures: SCP-001 is to be kept in a standard 5m by 5m by 5m containment cell, furnished with inorganic furniture made of magic dampening materials. SCP-001 is allowed a television with normal cable channels and a computer with limited wireless internet access.

SCP-001 is to be supplied with two D-Class personnel every month, who's remains shall be incinerated immediately after [DATA EXPUNGED].

SCP-001 has requested she be allowed a conversation with at least one personnel with an IQ above 120 every month, which has been accepted. Each conversation is different, ranging from the Foundation to world events. Only once has SCP-001 had a conversation about escaping containment, detailing that she knows every inch of the facility and could escape before we had any idea of what had happened. She has escaped containment one time, where she became impregnated with SCP-002

Description: SCP-001, or Stardancer as she told us she was called, is a small unicorn filly from [DATA EXPUNGED]. She is 907 years old, having arrived on this world about two hundred years after her reanimation by crashing into *********, *********. After her arrival, she was [DATA EXPUNGED]. She escaped and began taking sustenance from the blood of local ponies, the superstitious bunch calling her the Vampyre.

She was the Foundation's number one target when it was formed under order by Imperator Augustus, and took forty years, four million denari, and twenty dead agents to capture and contain her. After her containment went smoothly after that, having been a lonely soul among ponies. She was found with ten leather bound books (SCP-006-A thru J) that she claimed to be holy manuscripts that were never to be touched by flesh.

Conversations with SCP-001 have shown she is incredibly intelligent, subsequent IQ tests have shown her IQ to be above 200. She has only ever displayed a want to escape containment one time, which has led to increased security.

Conversation Log 1001-45-a

Subject: Doctor *****

Foreward, SCP-001's monthly conversation

Doctor *****: Good evening SCP-001

SCP-001: Good evening Doctor, please call me Stardancer. I have a name and am sentient

Doctor *****: My apologies Stardancer. So, what would you [is cut off by SCP-001]

SCP-001: I can escape this facility at any time

Doctor *****: [now nervous] Come again?

SCP-001: I choose to remain here for now. I have a perfect memory. I know every hall and passage of this base

Doctor *****: Then, why do you stay here? If you can leave when you want?

SCP-001: Because you ponies talk to me. Later I may decide to leave, maybe find others that will talk to me

Doctor *****: So you stay here for interaction?

SCP-001: That is correct, to a point

Doctor *****: A point?

SCP-001: A point

Afterword: SCP-001 escaped containment two days after this conversation, becoming impregnated with SCP-002


	2. SCP-002 The Time Lady

SCP-002

Serenity

Classification: Safe

Containment Procedures: It is not possible to contain SCP-002, as she can walk through the fabric of time and space at will. SCP-002 is to report to at least one O5 a month. She is classified as a Foundation agent with Level Five clearance.

She is allowed near any and all SCP objects, and her advice on containment is to be heeded with minimal argument. She has an acute bond with SCP-003, 001, and 007-a. She has particular trouble in handling Keter Level objects, having the same goal as we, to protect the world from such objects.

Description: SCP-002, or Serenity, is an alicorn mare of indeterminate age. She is a Time Lord that was born from the womb of SCP-001 from Horus Arcamide (Given class A amnesiacs to forget the SCPs). From an early age she had the ability to see into the future, which prevented the escape of several other SCP objects. As she grew older, she gain the ability to walk through time, making effective containment impossible.

SCP-002's ability allowed us to capture and contain several Keter Level SCPs, the Time Lord finding exactly where the SCP was a month in advance and coming back to tell us. This has granted her a position as an Agent, and shall never have her rank lowered because of any action.

Despite the rule that says O5 personnel are not permitted to come into contact with SCP objects, Agent Serenity is allowed to brief one O5 per month on the location of any SCPs she has found

Addendum 103/4: SCP-002 is allowed full internet access, having sworn to secrecy about the Foundation

Addendum 103/5: SCP-002 is to be referred to as Agent Serenity from now on

Addendum 106/1: Agent Serenity is not to be allowed communication with Class-D personnel, as she will give them amnesiacs and release them from Foundation service, taking away much needed test subjects


	3. SCP-003 The Phase Drive

SCP-003

The Phase Drive

Classification: Keter

Containment Procedures: SCP-003 is to be contained in a 1m by 1m by 1m lead container at all times. SCP-003 is never to be touched by any physical creature because if broken, SCP-003 will [DATA EXPUNGED]

It is imperative that the containment of SCP-003 never be breached, for it makes our entire system a liability. Agents ******** and ****** have been attempting to get SCP-001 to tell of a safe way to neutralize it, as sending it through the Time Vortex with Agent ******** will cause it to detonate

Description: SCP-003 is a small, rectangular device built by SCP-001. It is composed of [DATA EXPUNGED] and glows a faint blue, even through it's lead container

SCP-003 is what SCP-001 calls a 'Phase Drive'. A method of interstellar transportation used by [DATA EXPUNGED]. It seemed that during the time she escaped containment, she had built this device in her attic laboratory, apparently being funded by Horus Arcamide after their marriage.

At the time, no safe method of disposal has been discovered, and interrogations with SCP-001 has yielded no current results, though Agent ******** is convinced that SCP-001 will tell her out of care

Addendum 105/5: It has been suggested that we use one of the volumes of SCP-006 to discover a way to dispose of SCP-003. Decision pending- O5**


	4. SCP-004 Harvester Succubus

SCP-004

Sirena

Classification: Euclid

Containment Procedures: SCP-004 is to be kept in an airtight, 5m by 5m by 5m containment cell, monitored by shielded cameras at all times.

No personnel of any gender are allowed near SCP-004 at any time, with the exception of Agent ********. If any other personnel approach SCP-004, she will attempt to seduce and control the personnel, attempting to make them let her breach containment.

In the event of a containment breach, SCP-004 is to be magically captured by unicorn guards to ensure [DATA EXPUNGED], and if she does, her body is to be incinerated immediately

Description: SCP-004 is a Harvester with seductive qualities. She takes great pride in her ability to seduce ponies into willing kill themselves for her to harvest.

SCP-004 was brought to Foundation attention after reports were received that several ponies of both genders had gone into a house, with infatuated looks on their faces, and never came back out. Agent ****** was dispatched to investigate, as she is notably immune to seduction.

After Agent ****** captured SCP-004, she requested transfer to watching SCP-001, admitting that even she had difficulty in resisting SCP-004's seductive abilities. This was denied until SCP-004 successfully seduced Agent ****** and escaped containment for forty eight (48) minutes. Request was granted immediately after SCP-004 was re-contained.

Testing with D-Class personnel has shown that SCP-004 can seduce any gender, age, or sexual orientee, often killing the D-Class for pieces to mend her body. Testing has been suspended to see if SCP-004 will rot away entirely, at which point a new cadaver will be provided.

Addendum 404/3: SCP-001 and SCP-004 must never interact, for if SCP-004 seduced SCP-001 to assist in her escape, we would never be able to re-contain them


	5. SCP-005 The Clockwork Cultists

SCP-005

Cultists of Cyriss

Classification: Euclid

Containment Procedures: All instances of SCP-005 are to be contained within a large chamber, 1mi by 1mi by 200m carved out of bedrock. They are to be supplied with up to four hundred metric tonnes of building stone a month upon request. Any structures built by instances of SCP-005 are to be thoroughly inspected for weapons and escape routes.

Personnel guarding SCP-005 are to use weapons that have been 'blessed' by SCP-006-a. Any other weapons will prove ineffective against their titanium bodies

Description: SCP-005 is a collection of one thousand, two hundred, and six animated clockwork bodies, led by a clockwork Alicorn (SCP-005-1) named Cyriss.

They are built entirely of enchanted titanium that is impervious to nearly all forms of attack. Each of them has a pony's soul within them, claiming that they had all once been flesh and blood, but followed Cyriss into their current forms.

They collectively refer to themselves as the Cult of Cyriss and that their clockwork bodies are the beginnings of a Great Work. They build temples and structures within their containment cell, saying that their cell lies upon a Ley Point, and that once they have finished their structures, their Work shall continue

Conversation Log 20-46/a

Subject: Father Diriam Lucant, the Divinity Architect, SCP-005-3

Interrogator: Agent ********

Agent ********: Hello Father Lucant

SCP-005-3: Hello my dear

Agent ********: How goes the construction of the latest Temple?

SCP-005-3: We are nearly finished, and our Great Work carries on

Agent ********: What is this Great Work?

SCP-005-3: To bring the true Clockwork Goddess to the mortal world

*End of log*


	6. SCP-006 The Books of Gods

SCP-006

Enclaves of *********

Classification: Safe/Euclid/Keter

Containment Procedures: The ten volumes of SCP-006 are to be kept in a 4m by 4m by 4m containment cell on pedestals with at least 50 cm between them.

Testing with SCP-006 is to only be by unicorns, using magic to hold the volumes. Physical contact is absolutely forbidden on SCP-006-1 thru SCP-006-6 and SCP-006-9. Contact with SCP-006-7, SCP-006-8, and SCP-006-10 will be done at personnel's own risk

Description: SCP-006 is a collection of ten, leather bound volumes found with SCP-001. She said that they weren't to be touched, prompting a series of tests to see why

SCP-006-1: Keter

SCP-006-2: Keter

SCP-005-3: Keter

SCP-006-4: Euclid (reclassification as Keter pending)

SCP-006-5: Euclid

SCP-006-6: Keter

SCP-006-7: Euclid (reclassification as Keter pending)

SCP-006-8: Euclid (Disciplinary action will be taken accordingly)

SCP-006-9: Safe (reclassification as Euclid pending)

SCP-006-19: Safe

Test 1: Touching SCP-006-1, Enclave of Byzann, with one D-Class.

Result: Site was attacked by rogue soldiers from the Southern Empire

Test 2: Touching SCP-006-2, Enclave of Discordia, with one D-Class

Result: Four instances of SCP-005 broke containment, subsequent searches have shown that a tunnel materialized attaching to their cell.

Test 3: Touching SCP-006-3, Enclave of Concest, with one D-Class

Result: Settlers build town within four hundred yards of Site. Town incinerated, blamed on Fire Elementals

Test 4: Touching SCP-006-4, Enclave of Solara, with one D-Class

Result: Solar EMP hits Site, SCP-001, SCP-004, and SCP-007 breach containment

Test 5: Touching SCP-006-5, Enclave of Seraphim, with one D-Class

Result: Far wall of D-Class dormitories explodes, releasing the hundred D-Class inside

Test 6: Touching SCP-006-6, Enclave of Thezumad, with one D-Class

Result: D-Class falls over dead. Autopsy reveals no cause of death

Test 7: Touching SCP-006-7, Enclave of Lunarus, with one D-Class

Result: Moon moves closer to the planet, tides raise almost three feet, lasts two days

Test 8: Touching SCP-006-8, Enclave of Arkus, with one D-Class

Result: No visible effect. Agent ******** investigates, reveals that the first pony built starships fails to launch, no deaths

Test 9: Touching SCP-006-9, Enclave of Cryssis, with one D-Class

Result: Site computers fail for twelve minutes

Test 10: Touching SCP-006-10, Enclave of Serenity, with one D-Class

Result: D-Class falls in love with female researcher

Test 11: Touching SCP-006-10, Enclave of Serenity, with one male D-Class and one female D-Class

Result: Subjects begin intercourse, subjects terminated

Test 12: Touching SCP-006-10, Enclave of Serenity, with two female D-Class

Result: Subjects begin intercourse, removed from room and taken for behavior research, D-Class are engaged within six weeks. Subjects terminated

Addendum 109-3: Using SCP-006-10 to make a crush fall in love with you will be met with disciplinary action -O5**


	7. SCP-007 The Possessed Filly

SCP-007

Una

Classification: Keter (Originally Euclid, until Incident 007/5, reclassified as Keter)

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-007-1 is to be locked in a specialized pony containment cell, the walls lined with a layer of titanium, uranium, and lead in that respective order. SCP-007-1 is to be provided everything necessary to keep her entertained. If she isn't kept happy, SCP-007-2 will manifest

In the event of SCP-007-2 manifestation, the exit to the containment cell is to be magnetically sealed, followed by sealing the entire site from the outside. If SCP-007-2 escapes containment, use of nuclear weapons is authorized to keep SCP-007 from approaching a major population center

Description: SCP-007-1 is a otherwise normal unicorn filly no more than * years old. She has identified herself as Una *****, daughter of ****** and ********* *****, who were killed in [DATA EXPUNGED]. She was brought into Foundation custody after the first manifestation of SCP-007-2 in *********, ********. She always has a teddy bear with her, classified as SCP-007-3

SCP-007-2 is a ********** demon, which was previously thought impossible to exist in our world. After SCP-007-1's parents were killed by [DATA EXPUNGED], the demon possessed SCP-007-1, calming her by telling the filly it would be her new mother (To this day, SCP-007-1 calls SCP-007-2 'Mommy')

The first time SCP-007-2 manifested was after SCP-007-1 had SCP-007-3 taken from her, causing the filly to panic, and SCP-007-2 manifested in the place of SCP-007-1, leveling a small town in rage.

Addendum 007/1- SCP-007 classified as Safe as SCP-007-2 only manifests under specific stimuli

Addendum 007/2- SCP-007 reclassified as Euclid after connection with SCP-007-3 is discovered

Test 1/Report 007/3- SCP-007-1 moved into room with SCP-004. SCP-007-2 manifests and successfully threatens SCP-004 into leaving SCP-007-1 be, further testing pending under O5 command

Test 2/Report 007/4- SCP-007-1 placed into SCP-006 containment cell, stays by the door, saying "Mommy doesn't like being near those books", suggesting SCP-006 really is holy

Test 3/Report 007/4- Agent ******** sent into SCP-007's containment cell. The two are recorded speaking

********: Good afternoon

SCP-007-1: (in a much deeper voice, presumably SCP-007-2) It's only 11:45

********: Right, sorry. Which ********** caste are you from?

SCP-007-1: I was one of the elders, [DATA EXPUNGED]

********: What made you leave?

SCP-007-1: I grew tired of servitude

Agent ******** then was ordered to exit the containment cell

Incident Report 007/5- [DATA EXPUNGED]

"By the Gods. Never let that happen again" O5-**


	8. SCP-008 The Living Nightmare

SCP-008

Classification: Keter

Special containment procedure: SCP-008 is to be kept in an airtight container with no openings and a layer of lead. Only Class D staff are to be used as it's host. all high level operatives, especially alicorns, should not be involved in any way. Lethal force is authorized if its host escapes.

Description: SCP-008 is a black fog, perhaps a spirit, that takes the shape of an alicorn. It enters the bodies of alicorns and takes control of them. It turns their fur black, makes their eyes red, and turns their wings into bat wings. it also gives them small hornlets on their heads. though it acts civilized, when placed in the same room as another pony, it drains them of their life essence. Attempts of an autopsy are thus far unsuccessful.

When exposed to Class D operatives of different species, it chooses Alicorns first, every time. Then it will choose unicorns, then elves, pegasi, earth pony, and then non pony races, though it does not feed on these. it only kills them.

It is unknown if the host is in pain during possession, though some brain activity has been detected. whether this is SCP-008 or the host is currently unknown.

Addendum 008/1- Agents ********, ******, ******, and ********* are not to be allowed near SCP-008, neither is Dr ****, ********, or **********

I don't care how many times she lists supposed 'facts' Agent ******** is NOT to be allowed near this thing- O5-12


End file.
